Hooking
by GravityNeko
Summary: What happens when Shuichi comes in contact with LAPDs finest while wearing a tempting stage outfit?


A/N: Fun idea! This is actually inspired by a friend and Gravitation picture….Hope you enjoy!

Disclamor: I do not own Gravitation.

Warning: adult language and situations

* * *

**Hooking**

****

"Yuki, L.A. is so great ne?" He peeked out the window.

"Nn."

The novelist lit up a cigarette trying to ignore his bouncy hyper lover. Shuichi had begged and pleaded with him to come with him to America. The novelist had refused. As far as Eiri Yuki was concerned California was just weird…and L.A. was the weird capital. He sighed and blew smoke towards the TV, trying to block out Shuichi's high pitched voice.

"Yuki! Let's go downtown."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun to do things together as a couple!" He insisted.

"Does your definition of 'fun', include making a jackass out of yourself in public like in New Orleans…."

"That was fun!"

"Then no I'm not going…Go be an idiot by yourself."

Shuichi began to pout.

"That's not going to work."

His lip quivered.

"Not in a million fuckin' years…"

Tears glistened in his eyes.

* * *

"Damn it…How did I let you talk me into this…"

"Yuki, you're being a total stick in the mud." He glomped onto his boyfriend's hand.

The novelist tried to ignore the people that were openly gaping at them. He'd tried countless times to explain to theidiot of America's intolerance for homosexuals but most likely the boy hadn't heard. As usual Shuichi had tuned him out with his non-stop yammering.

"Oh! Yuki!" He jerked on the other's hand and dragged him into a shop that looked fun.

When they walked in, Yuki suddenly realized what the shop was. An adult store.

He looked down at the idiot--who suddenly wasn't there.

He quickly panicked and began to do a mad search around the store for the child-like singer. When he found him Shuichi was staring at several vibrators contemplating what they were used for. He groaned inwardly slapping a hand to his face. When he looked up, the singer again was gone and the novelist had to go searching down the rows of erotic merchandise, each looking more kinky than the last. He was being eyed by the store clerk and slowed his pace to look less like a maniac and more like an interested buyer. He even went as far as going into the backroom. Another man looked up from prospective purchase then returned to looking again.

No way in hell the idiot had gone in here!

It took his several minutes to realize that the moron was not in the store anymore--he knew because he'd searched five times.

Yuki walked back outside to catch Shuichi standing patiently as if waiting for him.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

"Looking for you!"

"Well I came out two minutes ago." He had an impish smile on his face.

"Just come on!"

By now it was dark, and Shuichi had drug him all over L.A. The brat had finally decided he was hungry. So here they were in a McDonald's Shuichi chowing down on a small cheeseburger and slurping soda while Yuki looked on bored and annoyed. When they were done they began to stroll leisurely down the sidewalk. It wasn't until fifteen minutes after they'd eaten that Shuichi spazed out.

"Oh Kami-sama!"

"What?"

"My outfits…K's got my stage outfits…" He looked sick. "And I'm do onstage tonight at 9:30..Oh Kami…Oh Kami…"

He began to run around like a chicken with his head cut off.

The blond snaked a hand out and grabbed the punk by the hood of his jacket.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" K demanded to know, gun cocked and pressed to Shuichi's forehead.

The vocalist gave a stricken look not speaking for a moment.

"Five four three two…"

Shuichi evaded the shot as it richoted of the hotel's overhead light fixture and rabbited into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Yuki stared at the door where his lover had disappeared and then look back into the eyes of the extremely disturbed American. Were all of them this nutty?

"Okay!" Shuichi announced stepping out of the bathroom in full stage ensemble.

"Looking great, Boss!" Hiro remarked glancing at Shuichi's stage close.

The vocalist looked to the keyboardist.

"Yes, stylish as ever, Shindou-san…"

Shuichi turned to his lover expectantly and Yuki could only groan at the utter stupidity of it all. _Why in the hell…

* * *

_

"Yuki, you're walking to fast!" Shuichi hollered.

The blond ignored him.

"Damn it wait! I can't run in these heels!"

(He's wearing high heeled boots)

"Nn."

"Damn it!" He spat, sounding like a two-year old about to throw a tantrum.

He further continued to ignore the other untill..he felt a metallic bracelet encircle his wrist and a mysterious click issued. Yuki pivoted on his heel and looked down at his hand.

Shuichi had fastened himself to his boyfriend by way of handcuffs!

"What the fuck?" He jerked his wrist at the corner of a visible and bustling intersection and stared down as his lover grinned stupidly.

"You can't go ANYWHERE, Yuki, my love!" He sang then fluttered his eyelashes.

"Get these off me, you idiot!" He hissed rattling them.

"I don't think so." Still in sing-song mode.

He began to dance in a beguiling manner, surprisingly agile considering he was wearing "heels". He began to coo and flutter his lashes some more, making kissy faces. Several heterosexual males were alerted to his doings and started to glower in their direction. Yuki grimaced. _Great.._ This is what he'd been hoping to avoid.

Then without warning, just as he saw the cop out of the side of his eyes, his brat planted a wet sexy kiss on his mouth. There they were on display of all people on Sunset Boulevard to see.

_Just fucking great…_

Shuichi was jerked back away from Yuki by two uniformed officers, startling both the imp and himself. The cuffs tightened against his wrist as he did this and he almost lurched forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" One cop barked.

He was haggard looking officer.

"Disgusting…" A younger cop muttered.

"Well…I…" Shuichi stumbled over his words looking to his lover with worried expression.

The cop registered this as a positive on his hunch and frowned harshly. _Disgusting was right…_Heterosexual pimping was one thing…But in all years he never thought he'd come across this. "Let's book 'em."

"Book us? Yuki demanded.

"Thas right…" The rat-like looking cop said with a cocky smile.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered as he caught the look of first the young cop then his older partner.

"On what charge?" Yuki sneered.

"Pimping and prostitution." answered the younger cop.

"Pimping and…" He looked to Shuichi. "You think?"

"He's your 'ho right?" The cop had the audacity to jeer in public.

"Just a damn minute…"

"Shut up, Officer!" The elder man snapped. "Take this one.." He shoved Shuichi to the leering cop. "And I'll take the blond."

He grabbed unhooked the cuffs from both of their wrists by jimmying the lock and made a grab for the blond. When Yuki resisted, the cop used force and promptly cuffed the novelist while he was on his knees as he Miranderized him

"You have the right to remain silent.."

"Screw that!"

"Yuki…" Shuichi blubbered.

"Shut up," The young cop said shaking the other man.

"…..Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law…"

"Fuck that too…"

He plodded on. "…You have the right to an attorney…"

"For what?" You come around busting my balls for dumbshit reasons."

"..If you do not have one…"

By this time Yuki tuned the bullshit cop out, the only sound he heard was Shuichi's crying.

* * *

The young cop smacked his baton against the bars. "Have anything to say for yourself…" He was grinning, no leering. "Had yourself a nice piece of ass and now it's gone.. What do you think those boys are gonna do to your toy once they find out what he is.."

Yuki remained silent.

Two Hours Later

Tohma Seguchi entered west LAPD station looking disgusted, he'd been informed by Sakano that Eiri and Shuichi had been dragged to a police station upon charges of pimping and prostitution. He had to laugh. Prostitution? Eiri? That had been laughable-but Tohma had not laughed.

He approached the desk with a charming face, that of a young man, an ultimate charmer. He smiled, hat tipped back on his head as he spoke to the desk officer. "Good evening…My name is Tohma Seguchi…" He slid his business card across the desk.

The man did not touch it at first.

The president smiled invitingly, a gamin grin, a totally fake smile.

The officer was putty in his hands.

"You said your name was…"

"Seguchi.." He leaned over as if to part with a valuable secret. "Tohma Seguchi. I believe you have my brother-in-law and his friend locked away back there."

* * *

The young guard gaped at the singer who had emerged from his cell, still in his hooker-gear as the sneering man had dubbed them. He couldn't believe it, this kinky looking young boy was a….singer for that new Jap band playing at the dome? Could not believe it!

And the icy looking blond dude--a Jap as well-was not a classy pimp at all, he was just a novelist…a romance novelist at that.

Unbe-fucking-lievable!

"Yes, well…We'll be going." The platinum blond announced with a fake smile.

* * *

"Now do you see what happens when you act gay here?" Yuki asked irritated when he was sure Tohma was out of earshot.

"I wasn't acting gay!"

"Oh you mean you finally admit you are…"

"No that is not what I mean! This is my stage outfit damn you, you bastard!"

"When you dress like a slut expected to be treated like one…"

* * *

A/N: OKAY! DONE! EJOYED? Review! 


End file.
